J.J Akiyama and Sharkmon
Summary Story: Born in 1987, J.J Akiyama was a normal boy until he witnessed the fight between Apoclamon and the 8 digidestined. 2 years later he was playing video games at is house when he heard a strange beeping coming from his controller. When he tried to stop the beeping, it morphed into a digivice and got sucked into his TV. He awoke to find himself in the digiworld with a creepy looking creature on his belly. This "creature" was Jawmon, a training level digimon created specificly for J.J. While trying to find his way out of the digiworld he was attacked by an Snimon. Jawmon digivolved into Sharkmon, a large shark-like creature with two torpedos on his head. After a couple of good torpedo launches at Snimon, the poor sucker was reduced to nothing but digital data. After the encounter, J.J and Sharkmon quickly became friends. The two eventually found a way out of the digiworld and back home. The break didn't last long because when 2 other classmates found another portal to the digiworld at their school, they knew it had to be checked out. While there he met up with 5 other digdestined, all with their own digimon. While there Sharkmon squared off with an old rival and learned how to digivolve, digivolving into the 60 foot long, 20 ton shark Finmon. Their adventures in the digiworld didn't end there. Traveling along with the 5 other digidestined, they had alot of great times together. But when the 6 were told that they need to find special chips to digivolve their digimon even farther, they immediatly went searching. J.J found his first and when all of them were found and the team regrouped, a digimon by the name of Satamon showed up, Finmon and his companions digivolved to their Ultimate forms. Finmon turned into the 100 foot long, 60 ton Metalfinmon. He easily ripped off Satamon's left arm and together with the other digimon, they destroyed him. 5 years later, the digiworld turned into a complete mess. It was up to the leaders of the past groups of digidestined to free the digiworld from MegaGigamon, a digimon capile of everything. The fate of digiworld relied on J.J, Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, and Mikey. J.J and Sharkmon knew tis would be their toughest challange yet. When the team split up to lose the reincarnations of the Dark Masters, J.J and Sharkmon were cornered and Piedmon was on their tail. Sharkmon tried to fight but it was futile, and Piedmon got a hold of J.J, Sharkmon snapped. He mega digivolved into Requiamon, a 20 foot, 1 ton killer. Needless to say Piedmon was screwed. One karate chop later, Piedmon was sent to digimon hell. After regrouping, they all marched on to MegaGigamon's layer, and then. with alittle help from Gennai, destroyed the beast once and for all. He is now living in Hawaii Personality J.J is a smart, loyal young man who has a love of life. Sharkmon is also smart and is tactictoinal. Appearance J.J wears a grey tanktop with a plaid unbuttoned t-shirt, bule jeans, a watch on his left wrist, and wears white sneakers Sharkmon is a basicly a walking shark with 2 torpedos on his head Powers J.J is a normal boy with basicly nothing but his fists Sharkmon fully digivolved can take on the likes of Piedmon and one-shot him, Metalfinmon could've killed Satamon if it was just him, Finmon could knock out his rival Greymon with one headbutt, Sharkmon can survive Snimon's twin strikes that can cut through trees Stats Tier: J.J: Average Human level, Sharkmon: Wall Level, Finmon: City Block level, Metalfinmon: Island level, Requiamon: Planet level Name: J.J Akiyama, Sharkmon Origin: Digimon OC Gender: Male (both) Age: 14 Classification: Human, Digimon Powers and Abilities: Sharkmon: Twin Blasts, Chomp Finmon: Tail Whip, Headbutt, Shark attack, Mega Bite (get it Megabyte?) Metalfinmon: Bomb Attack, Run and Gun, Giga Bite, Ion Blast Requiamon: Karate chop, Sword slice, Mighty Mace, Petrifyer, Mega Punch Attack Potency: Requiamon's Mega Punch was able to completely oblitarate the digiworld's moon and a simple karate chop was enough to kill Piedmon Speed: Requiamon can easily reach Mach 2 speeds in 15 seconds. Lifting Strength: Sharkmon can lift a boulder weiging 1 ton, while Requiamon can lift up MegaGigamon who weighs 600 tons Striking Strength: Requiamon can destroy the moon, with makes easily Planet level. Durability: Requiamon can easily survive a blast that incinirated the land around him Stamina: Requiamon, being a digimon, wont last long if he is hungry or tired Range: Metalfinmon's Ion Blast, Finmon's Shark Attack, and Sharkmon's Twin Blasts can reack targets from 200 feet to 1 mile away. Standard Equipment: Sharkmon: Torpedoes, Teeth Finmon: Back missile, Teeth Metalfinmon: Chrome Digizoid, Twim Hydrogen Bombs, Vulcan gatling gun, Ion Blaster Requiamon: Katana, Mace, Karate, eyes, teeth Intelligence: Below Genious Weaknesses: Weak to grass elemental attacks, if he runs out of energy will dedigivolve to a prior form Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sharkmon: Twin Blasts, Chomp Finmon: Tail Whip, Headbutt, Shark attack, Mega Bite (get it Megabyte?) Metalfinmon: Bomb Attack, Run and Gun, Giga Bite, Ion Blast Requiamon: Karate chop, Sword slice, Mighty Mace, Petrifyer, Mega Punch Feats * Destroyed Satamon with the rest of the digidestined in his group * Destroyed MegaGigamon with the rest of the leaders of the digidestined * Killed Piedmon with a karate chop * Destroyed the digiworld's moon with a punch Category:Original Character Category:Hoppingclams343 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5